The present invention relates to an information providing method and an information providing system for providing music or video information, for example, through the Internet.
With the development of an Internet-related technique, music information and so on has been provided to users through the Internet by using various methods. Among them, the following are two main methods:    1. Charge-free and short-time audition or playback of music as a promotion    2. Paid distribution by downloading
Users can obtain music information by, for example, paid distribution by downloading, and do not need to go to a store. Therefore, increased convenience can be realized.
In the charge-free and short-time audition, however, users can listen to music only for a short time and they cannot always listen to a desired song. Also, in the playback as a promotion, users cannot always listen to a desired song, as in the short-time audition.
On the other hand, in the paid distribution by downloading, more songs are provided than in a short-time audition and a promotion, and a desired song is more likely to be provided. However, this service is expensive and users may have second thoughts.
In such a situation, the Internet cannot be used adequately and copyright holders of music cannot obtain sufficient income.